


What could have been

by Moljen2015



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: 1985A, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, F/M, KidMarty, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Violence, Sexual Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moljen2015/pseuds/Moljen2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what life was like for the Mcfly's after George's murder in 1985A?  Well this is what could been...</p>
<p>The story follows Lorraine as she struggles to cope with raising her three young children after George's murder; and how a marriage with Biff was not the solution anyone hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I've ever written and sorry it's not very good, I'm not much of a writer. This was just an idea that came to me one day, and since I've always had a fascination with 1985A in BTTF part 2 I thought I'd have a go at writing about it.  
> Hope you enjoy. All comments are welcome :)

"George Mcfly murdered" Marty Mcfly was only four years old when his father died. He'd like to say he remembered a lot of his father, but he didn't. His mother had many stories about George; from time to time she would tell Marty and his siblings them. How they met, when their first kiss was and what their wedding day was like. Dave and Linda, Marty's siblings were only 6 and 11 when George died; too young to suffer such a loss. Lorraine, a new single mother suffered a lot from her husband's death, he was the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. This however was not to be. The former Mrs Mcfly found a job at the local Burger King, doing as many shifts as she could in a desperate attempt to keep the family afloat and to cope with the mounting bills. Marty and his siblings were often taken to work with Lorraine since any babysitter would be out of their price range. They were told to stay near the children's soft play area and whenever Lorraine could, she would sneak them food. People came and went no one really asked questions. Eventually the sight of the Mcfly children became a common feature of the Burger King. It only took a year for Lorraine to remarry. The combination mounting bills, the threat of eviction, desire to spend time with her children and the many sleepless nights due to 3 am shifts, all lead to the marriage of Biff Tannen and Loraine Baines-Mcfly. 

Biff Tannen and Lorraine Baines-Mcfly married, it wasn't necessarily a joyous occasion but the press and cameras certainly loved it. Lorraine and the children soon moved out of their small cramped home into Biff's luxurious pent house, in the newly furbished beautiful casino hotel. Unfortunately after a mere two months of marriage things went south. Biff began a series of affairs, and Lorraine tried to fill her hours of boredom and depression with alcohol. The children cope as well as their "parents". Dave sets a new record at Hill Valley high for the highest number of exclusions in one term, and Linda similar to her brother was also become a rebellious and feisty pre-teen. Marty blissfully unaware of everything happening around him tried to settle into his new life. Making friends with the casino staff and the children at his school. But he can always sense something. Someone, somewhere is missing, but who? As time goes on the arguments between Biff, Lorraine and Dave become more common and more heated. Some nights Marty would hear a bang, a smash, a thump. These nights Marty would cry himself to sleep, dreaming of what life could be if his dad was still alive. It only took two weeks after Dave turned 15 for him to be sent to boarding school. The decision came with a lot of resentment from Lorraine but with also a lot of desperate hope that maybe it would be for the best for Dave. Maybe giving him a break from Biff, from Hill Valley, from their new house on the 27th floor would make him feel better. Well a woman could hope. Alas the arguing continues however, with more yelling, crying and more alcohol. Some nights Linda would come into Marty's room crying, he would hug her, hold her and comfort her till she fell asleep. But no 7 year old boy could really understand what was going on, even a 11 year old girl couldn't. Eventually both siblings became numb to the yelling, the violence, the drinking and the strange noises coming from Biff's private "office" at all random times at night. Lorraine now deeply depressed and confused underwent surgery in a bid to get Biff to stop his cheating ways. It was unsuccessful however and only made Lorraine angrier. Everything boiled down to one night when Lorraine and Biff were caught up in a argument Marty became involved. 

 

"Lorraine, will you shut up about it!" Biff slammed the door to the apartment as he entered.   
"So I went to get drinks with a couple of girls... Nothing happened!"  
"That's a lie Biff and you know it!" Lorraine exclaimed to Biff as he walked over to her. She could already tell they were going to repeated a argument they had already had many times.  
"You don't love me, just let me and the kids go." Lorraine said in a exhausted voice.   
"Oh no no no. Lorraine we've talked about this. You're not going anywhere. You're my girl" Biff snaked his hands around Lorraine's waist and pulled her close, into him. Lorraine struggled, trying to escape his strong grip of him. Biff however only clung on harder and tried to nuzzle Lorraine's neck. Lorraine, disgusted tried to push Biff off her and kicked his legs. Marty and Linda watched from the stairs in horror as Biff become more violent and their mother tried in vain to escape his strong hold. Marty had enough, he knew he had to do something to stop the situation getting out of control and his mother from being hurt.   
Marty had enough, he knew he had to do something to stop the situation getting out of control and his mother from being hurt. In a moment of madness the 7 year old charged down the stairs, and jumped on Biff's back wrapping his arms around Biff's neck.   
Biff let Lorraine go and she moved back with her heart still beating fast from the fear and shock of what just happened. In a quick movement Biff grappled with Marty and pulled him off his back and threw him to the floor.  
Marty landed with a thud, and groaned in pain.   
Linda now down the stairs ran to Marty and her mother. Lorraine grasped her children's hands and squeezed them tightly, Marty squeezed back to affirm to his mother that he was ok. Lorraine turned her back from her husband and began to walk her children out of the room.  
"So you're just gonnna walk away? Did you see what that little shit did?" Biff called after Lorraine.  
"I can't believe you. How dare you do that to our son!" Lorraine said angrily as she instantly turned around with a angered expression on her face.   
"Our son Lorraine. Pfft these are your children not mine! I think it's time they were all sent to a boarding school!"   
Two months later they all were.


	2. How it ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter continues on the story with the Mcfly children's life in boarding school; and how Marty tries to free his family from the life they are currently trapped in.

Dave continued his education at Westfield private boarding school along with Linda and Marty. The three siblings missed their parents deeply... Well not Biff. But definitely their mother.  
They were allowed home every now and then, mainly during Christmas and summer for a few weeks, but most of the time they chose to stay at school when they could. They kept in contact with Lorraine normally through letters as Biff found their phone calls "annoying" and insisted they stopped after their first month at school.  
When the children were allowed home most of the time they had to keep out of Biff's sight. This continued for a number of years; every time the children returned Lorraine looked more tired, depressed and smelt of alcohol just slightly more. They knew Biff continued to cheat on their mother but it appeared that Lorraine had now got past the point of caring. Life continued. 

Dave dropped out of school at his first opportunity and became a "travelling salesman" selling the latest gadgets any company would pay him to. Everyone knew this was just to fuel his increasing alcoholism. Marty never saw him much after that, well no one did. Dave only resurfaced when he needed money when his work life wasn't working out too well.  
Linda however stayed in education and even went to college she became interested in fashion. Too interested, she became a private designer but couldn't keep track of her expenses eventually too like Dave she would end up at Biff's when she needed more money. Biff ruled over everyone with his corruption up there on the 27th floor of his casino hotel, along with all the babes money can buy. Oh and poor little Marty?  
Poor poor little Marty. He tried education for a bit, but being a small, scrawny little hot head he didn't do too well when it came to sticking to the rules. It was ok when Dave and Linda were at his school they often managed to calm him down and get him out of trouble whenever they could. But with his siblings gone Marty was left to fend for himself, which didn't go too well.  
Eventually he stopped going home during breaks, it became too painful to see how Hill Valley had changed and how his family was no more. He bounced around from boarding school to boarding school, much to Biff's increasing annoyance. Often being kicked out, for many reasons. The chocking of one pupil after he had pushed Marty one too many times. The punching of the teacher after he had yelled at him too much. Even the stabbing of one pupil in the leg managed to get him kicked out. Eventually after 8 different schools Marty began to accept that education wasn't going to work out. 

Each time he was kicked out he would make the return visit to Biff who would show his anger through beatings.  
Marty would take it, because in the end he knew it didn't matter. As soon as he saw his mother he'd apologise for everything, and they would hold each other tight. Marty wanted to apologise for the way she had been abandoned with Biff and wanted to promise her one day he would get her out of this. The cycle would repeat itself and within a few days Marty would be sent to another boring school. The bright side in this situation was that he did get to see many countries on his travels Germany, England, Iceland, France, Jamaica and Switzerland. Switzerland was however was when things took a turn for the worse.  
Marty now in his final year at school settled in a bit at Switzerland. He tried his best to put his past behind him and keep his head down. Now 18 he was independent and determined that he was going to break his mother out of Biff's "Hell Valley", gather his drunk brother and sister and move somewhere far away. Somewhere Biff would never find them. 

During the Christmas of 1985 Marty chose to spend three days over Christmas at home. This was welcomed by Lorraine who hadn't spend Christmas with her son in 5 long years.  
Marty arrived home to find Biff in the living room whilst his mom was downstairs gambling and drinking in the casino. Marty walked into the apartment carrying his bag on his shoulder.  
"Still up to your little tricks then you little shit?" Biff called from where he was lounging on the sofa, gin in hand.  
"What tricks? I'm just on a break from school" Marty said back, trying to keep his tone neutral. He didn't want to fight with Biff before he had even walked 10 feet into the apartment.  
"I suggest you cancel this break and leave whilst you still can". Biff said back coolly.  
"Is that a threat?" Marty questioned, raising an eyebrow at Biff.  
"I don't suggest you stick around to find out" Biff said idly, as he downed his gin and began to rise from the sofa.  
"Do you know what Biff. Yes I'm back. But not for long, I'm taking my mom and siblings and we going far away from this hellish town!".  
Biff sneered. "Yeah that's what you think, you really think I'm gonna waste this much time and money on you and your family and you're just gonna walk away? Think again kid, you and your family are staying here!" Biff made to swing at Marty, but Marty dodged the punch and began running upstairs to find his mother. He stopped however after Biff's next comment.  
"Oh Marty always the little hot head aren't we?" Biff cockily said as he watched Marty climb the stairs.  
"Fuck you!" Marty said over his shoulder as he paused halfway up the stairs.  
"Say that again, go on I dare you!" Biff said reaching to his waist where a gun was located.  
"You won't shoot me Biff" Marty said in a flat tone whilst walking calmly walking down the stairs.  
"Really kid" Biff spat. "You want to play that game?" Bang! A shot, a warning shot was fired at Marty's feet.  
Marty bolted for the door and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Ran to the roof of the casino, why he didn't know, he felt like someone should be waiting there for him.

Breathing deeply now Marty looked over the ledge , damn this building was really high. Biff emerged on the roof behind him slightly out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.  
"Go on then" Biff called out pointing the gun at Marty.  
"What about the police Biff? they're gonna match up the bullet with that gun!" Marty yelled back  
"Kid, I own the police. Besides they couldn't match up the bullet that killed your old man!" Biff shouted, laughing slightly.  
"You son of a" clock the gun was loaded.  
Biff raised the gun up again to Marty's head. "Go on kid, what's it gonna be, a nice and neat suicide, or a nasty lead poising?"  
Soon it was over. Marty's short painful and traumatic life was over. Marty climbed onto the ledge and fell backwards, it took a matter of seconds before crack. Gone. Rather than giving Biff the pleasure of killing him, Marty fell back and let gravity do its work.  
Martin Seamus Mcfly died 5th November 1985. He had failed to save his family from the pain and misery of Biff Tannen.  
Lorraine was distraught after what happened to her son, she knew Biff was responsible for it. She became a shell of a woman, eventually she escaped Biff and moved to New York, after a long life lasting all of 50 years she died from alcohol poisoning. And her children.  
No one knows what happened to Dave, he may be still out there he may not. No one knew, no one cared. Linda well she moved far away, to South Africa she tried to remember her family, but it was much too painful. After hearing what happened to Marty she lost all contact with her mother. She started a family of her own and forgot the pain and suffering her original family had endured all because of one man. Biff Tannen. Washington eventually found out about his crimes, the many killings, the years of abuse, and the crime in the casinos. He was sentence to life imprisonment with no parole. He died just two years after bring sent there aged just 53.  
Doc Brown the man never in the story, the man Marty never met, the man who may have made it all better. He was still here living his life away in Hill Valley's Mental Institute. He watched Hill Valley change, saw the media coverage of the Martin Mcfly death. Strangely he always felt attached to this boy ever since he had heard of his family from the George Mcfly murder. He felt bad for the poor boy, he knew of the corruption, he knew who killed him. His thoughts about this may be why he was never released. If only life had been different, he would have known the poor boy not as the child of a cruel suicide murder, but as his loyal friend and companion.  
If only Biff Tannen didn't have the sports Almanac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. I never knew I could be so morbid haha  
> Comments are appreciated and everything you say will be taken into consideration. Like I said before I'm no writer to any constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Thanks guys :)


End file.
